Yellow Slime
Yellow slimes are, in personality, a lot lazier than other slimes. They live in large deserts, and, unlike other slimes, need very little fluid to survive. Their mass is a lot thicker than other kinds of slime and they are not very intelligent, even for slime standards. Because of their thicker mass, the humanoid shapes they take up have a chubby look to them. They usually live around rivers and other sources of water in the desert. Even if they need much less water than other species of slime, they still greatly benefited from being close to water. They are by far the most gluttonous species of slime. Their digestive fluids are extremely potent and acidic, like Red Slimes, but their bodies are composed differently. Unlike Red Slimes, which are extremely dangerous to the touch wherever you may put your hand, these Yellow Slimes are 'layered', in a way. The outside layer of these slimes is not dangerous to the touch at all. However, the deeper you go into one of these slimes, the more potent the digestive fluids get. In the center, you'd lose your entire hand in under three seconds. They eat anything, but they prefer sweet foods most of all. This love for sweets makes them easy to be tamed. But, in their natural habitat, they don't come across many sweets, in which case they're more than okay with even eating sand or stones. The Yellow Slimes that no longer live in the desert, and now live in normal civilisation, usually work jobs that take them minimal effort, considering their very low intelligence. Often times they take up to role of a leftover disposal for a restaurant, or an organic garbage incinerator. They much enjoy these tasks however, and they see humans as extremely generous creatures, even if they are mostly just using the Yellow Slimes. Powers & Abilities '''Powerful digestive fluids - '''Their digestive fluids are extremely strong, enough so to melt steel in a few seconds. They love nothing more than to eat large 'meals', but they never have a lasting sense of satiation. '''Morphing - '''They can morph their blob-like bodies into whatever shape they wish, with which power they'll often copy the shape of whatever human or humanoid that they meet. Trivia * Out of the Yellow Slimes that have adapted to start wearing clothes, most of them opt to wear Egyptian and Arabic outfits, befitting of their original habitat. * These slimes, although quite lazy, are very jolly and easily excitable. When presented with sweets, they love to express their gratitude by embracing the generous soul that gave them their treat. Multiple people have drowned in an embrace from these slimes. * While most other species of slime are at least intelligent enough to kind of adapt into normal society, Yellow Slimes are rarely seen as more than pets. That, and very effective dumpsters. * While they can morph into any humanoid they wish, they, much like most other slimes, prefer the shape of the female body. Considering they cannot speak, it is hard to decipher why they prefer the female body, but it is widely assumed it is because they think it is 'cuter.'